


Crack Ships Galore

by Kings4Life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Hot, LOTS of crack ships tbh, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings4Life/pseuds/Kings4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says. Crack Ships. Lots of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack Ships Galore

**Gamzee <3< John (Drabble)**

 

 

Bites and bruises, bites and bruises. _Was this normal for a kismesis?_   John thought to himself. A sharp slap to his face. "Argh!" Gamzee clamped down in the smaller's wrists earning him a gasp. "Hey, motherfucker." He smirked with those hideous teeth. _Does this fucker brush his teeth?_ "Why'd you slap me?" John stayed quiet. "MOTHERFUCKING ANSWER ME!" John whimpers, "I...I." Voice barely above a whisper.

 

 

"You what, motherfucker?" John smiles giving Gam mixed signals. He dug his nails in to his wrists. John flinched, but kept smiling. "WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?!" He questions. Loudly. John just shrugs, smile fading, "I wanted to see how piss you would look if I kept smiling while you're inflicting pain on me. I guess pretty pissed."

Anger grew upon the trolls face until a large smile replaced it. Then a dark chuckle fills the quiet atmosphere. John looks up, Gam's face inches from his face.

 

"Night, motherfucker."


End file.
